


Lovers that spar together, stay together.

by melbopo



Series: Mel's 20gayteen Half Bday Prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, Brief mention of near death experience, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Shadowhunter Training, Teasing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my follower milestone prompt:isabelle/clary + “I never stood a chance, did I?”





	Lovers that spar together, stay together.

“I never stood a chance, did I?” Clary remarks cheekily from her horizontal position the floor. It’s the fourth time in the past hour of the training session that a well planned trip or throw from Isabelle has landed Clary flat on her ass so she’s trying to find the humor in it all, especially from her view on the ground.

The terrible pun doesn’t slip by Isabelle, melting away her highly focused expression for a moment. She smiles and rolls her eyes fondly while offering her hand to help Clary stand back up. “Yeah, especially when I’ve been training practically my whole life.”

Isabelle releases Clary’s hand once she’s righted. “But you’re definitely worlds past where you were when you first arrived at the institute. It just takes practice which is why we’re here.”  

When Isabelle asked Clary what her plans for the day were, this was not what she thought Isabelle had in mind. Clary thought maybe her girlfriend wanted to spend the afternoon together, like on a cute, romantic date since they haven’t had a whole lot of time to themselves the past couple of weeks with the increase in demonic possessions. She definitely didn't imagine sweating together while getting her butt kicked in the dojo room. It’s still fun, a good work out, and the perfect excuse to watch her girlfriend be badass, showing off strength and martial arts knowledge in a non life threatening scenario. Plus Isabelle in a sports bra and running tights is always a great look and one that Clary is never going to get tired of seeing.

But Clary also understands the why behind it: her rookie mistake with a run of the mill demon possession. Her mistake lead to a close encounter with a knife that would have been much closer if Isabelle hadn’t been there. She’s just worried about Clary, about helping to teach her the tools to keep her the most safe, incase one day Isabelle doesn’t make it there in time to save the day. Clary knows she’d want to do the exact same thing if their roles were reversed.

“You’ve been protecting your left side more because you know it is your physically weakest side but that leaves your right side extra vulnerable and easy to exploit.” Clary nods her head in understanding, absorbing Isabelle’s helpful hint.

“So I’m over compensating for my shortcomings?” Clary says teasingly, soliciting another smirk from Isabelle. Clary nonchalantly adds, “Must've picked that up from someone we know.”

Isabelle huffs out a laugh and Clary takes it as a victory, her own personal victory for the day. 

“Come on, if you can knock me down, we’ll call it a day on this session but if not, we’re doing another circuit of lunges and squats before we’re done.” Isabelle’s smirk grows at the groan Clary lets out at the threat of more lunges. 

Isabelle steps back, resuming a fighting stance with her left foot forward, hands at the ready, and face drawn in concentration. Clary mimics the position. “Again!”

Knowing that Clary is more aware of her right side vulnerabilities, Isabelle steps forward, throwing a quick jab towards the right of Clary’s face, expecting it to be blocked, before throwing a cross punch down to the right side of Clary’s stomach. She deflects both punches with her right forearm while stepping back with her left foot. Isabelle immediately shuffles back, encouraging Clary to make the next move. She does, taking two steps forward with a left foot roundhouse kick towards the ribs and follow through right jab. Isabelle spins back out of the way on her left foot while throwing an elbow at Clary’s exposed right side, expecting to make contact.

See, with the stakes of getting out of more physical activity than necessary, Clary has no problem with dipping into her pure angelic blood powers to help. Isabelle didn’t say those gifts were out of commission for this training session, but Clary’s been mostly trying to work on her already enhanced-more- than-human-level skill set before taking it to the next level.

Realizing that Isabelle is aiming for a final blow to distract Clary and bring her down, she immediately focuses on calling forth her extra angelic powers. Her eyes glow golden as she drops to a crouch faster than a vampire, quickly swinging her right leg behind Isabelle to effectively sweep her and bring her to the ground for the first time all session.

Isabelle peers up, confused about how she went from expecting her elbow to hit ribs to laying flat on the ground. Clary leans over Isabelle, eyes still glowing and forearm at her throat. Isabelle taps out, signalling the admittance of her defeat.

Clary stands up, offering her hand in return to pull Isabelle up while remarking, “I still have some moves up my sleeve.”

“Hmmm you sure do babe.” Isabelle says as she stands, the pleased smile on her mouth filling Clary with butterflies at being the reason for it. She leans forward, capturing Isabelle’s lips quickly to taste that sweet smile.

Clary pulls back with a flirtatious smile as she adds, “Maybe you’ll even see some more after our date later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I put so much thought into that two paragraph sparring scene you don't even know...  
> you can find me and this ficlet on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/169871326506/congrats-on-the-milestone-can-i-request-some)!


End file.
